


Ebony and Ruby

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Gen, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Parental Red Lion (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith doesn't know how to deal with Shiro missing and spends more time on the training deck. Fortunately, he has two mothers that can drag him off.





	Ebony and Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red Lion and Mama Black Lion.

"Ebony and Ruby"

Keith slashed the gladiator bot in half, completing the training level he was on. Shiro was still missing, and _he_  was now the pilot of the Black Lion. He liked Black well enough, but he missed Red. At least, she was letting Lance fly with her.

"Begin training level-"

Two roars cut him off. He cocked his head. It didn't seem like they were in his head like usual. It sounded like they were at the door. He turned around and was startled to see two fluffy lionesses standing there. One was larger than the other. The larger one was black, while the smaller one was red. He deactivated his bayard and hung it on his belt. He could feel these lionesses weren't there to harm him.

'Hello, cub.'

'Hello, little one.'

"Red? Black? What's going on?"

'You need to take better care of yourself, cub. Black and I have taken these forms to help you do that.'

Black approached her new Paladin and nudged him out of the training deck, Red joining in. Keith started walking, heading to his room for a shower. While he was taking his shower, the lionesses pulled out his Altean pajamas and enlarged his nest. It really didn't take Keith long to finish his shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, reached for his pajamas, and put them on.

He saw the two lionesses lying in his nest and joined them. He laid down, and the lionesses curled around him. Red licked his hair, while Black purred to him, her tail curled around him. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. The purring and licking were so soothing that he fell asleep, his own purr joining Black's.

Fin


End file.
